


失約-1

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-1

清晨時分，旭日初升，溫暖的陽光透過窗簾灑進沉靜的臥室

臥室裡躺著年過七十的男子，男子被陽光喚醒，起身走入浴室洗漱

突然腰間多了一雙手，肩上多了溫暖的氣息

「我們知勳現在都不賴床了呢」

知勳把口中的水吐掉，把用具放好，觸上腰間的那雙手

「順榮，我老了，有時間睡也沒辦法像以前那樣一躺下就可以睡一整天了」

知勳看向鏡中的自己，不再是過去那個年輕的樣貌了，從前烏黑茂密的頭髮變成灰白略顯稀疏的白髮，從前白嫩的皮膚多了不少歲月的斑點和皺紋，唯一不變的是那依舊嬌小的身長

走出房門，到了廚房準備了五人份的早餐，然後坐在鋼琴前等著兒子媳婦孫女都起床了，在一同坐在餐桌上吃早餐

彈鋼琴時，知勳總會貼心的踩下中間的踏板以降低音量，身邊總是坐了一個人，靠在自己的肩上，聽著自己的彈奏，有時興致來了，順榮還會站在鋼琴的一旁，配合著琴聲舞動著自己的身軀

沒過多久家人們聽到了每天早晨叫醒他們的琴聲陸陸續續的從各自的房間走出來，坐到餐桌旁，等到人坐滿了，順榮便會起身走在知勳的前頭入坐，一家人和樂融融的吃著早餐

因為要上班上學的緣故，除了知勳和順榮，其他人很快的吃完早餐準備出門

「爸，別總是早餐和午餐都吃一樣的東西，這樣營養會不夠，冰箱裡都有準備的，還是有什麼想吃到跟我說我晚上先準備好，隔天熱來吃即可」

擔心的媳婦出門前不忘叮囑

「嗯」

知勳沒多做回應只是自顧自的看起了報紙，而順榮總是盯著知勳看著

媳婦也沒有再說什麼，低頭跟自己的女兒安安說

「孩子，跟爺爺說再見我們要出門了」

女孩跑到爺爺的旁邊，踮起腳尖在他的臉上親了一下

「爺爺再見，安安去上學了」

知勳寵溺的摸了摸女孩的頭髮

女孩牽上自己爸爸的手，拉着他準備出門了

「爸，我們走了」

「嗯，路上小心」

等到家人們都走了，順榮往知勳的身邊靠了過去，也往他臉上親了一下

「呀，你幹嘛」

「我們知勳的臉上就算多了皺紋也同樣可口呢」

「什麼嘛」

知勳舉高報紙，把自己的頭藏在報紙裡，耳朵卻漸漸的紅起來了

順榮又繼續微微的笑著注視著知勳

每天的例行，知勳吃完早餐就會出門去附近的公園散步，順榮牽著知勳的手，緩緩的在公園漫步

「當年，我也是這樣牽著你的手在這個公園裡散步呢」

「好多年前了，當時我真的覺得很幸福」

「那現在呢」順榮停下腳步低頭問知勳

知勳只是抬頭和順榮的眼神相交笑而不答

又走了一會，畢竟年紀不小了，知勳很快就覺得有些累

回到家稍作休息後，知勳走進了工作室，坐在電腦前，戴上耳機，開始擺弄起鍵盤滑鼠，熟練的調整製作音軌，一弄就是一個小時，不過一個小時後，知勳的眼睛和肩頸都開始酸痛了

從前可以沒日沒夜的待在裡面，每次只要一進去有靈感通常都是做完曲子才會再次走出工作室，而現在就算有靈感，體力也不允許，就像這首曲子就花了將近一個月才完成

知勳沒有因此而感到力不從心，因為他知道自己老了，該認命了，而且自己想要的成就已經達到，現在作曲不過是當作休閒打發一點時間

一開門就看到順榮在外面等著，看到知勳出來，一個箭步就到知勳面前，把他拉到沙發上放在自己懷裡

「知勳，今天順利嗎？」

知勳依然是笑著沒有多做回應，順榮也早已習慣，每次作曲知勳都不喜歡別人打擾，結果如何也不愛說，就像是想給人驚喜一樣

兩人就這樣依偎在沙發上，開著電視看著各式各樣的節目度過一段時間，看膩了就轉戰陣地來到陽臺，愜意的往外眺望風景，一起等著家人回家

「爺爺！我回來了」

黃昏時分，孫女安安放學了，一回家就往知勳奔，坐在知勳腿上跟知勳說著今天的趣事

「我今天在台上跟同學們分享了我最喜歡的家人，我跟他們說我最喜歡的人是爺爺」

「喔真的嗎？」

「我說我爺爺很厲害，年輕的時候工作很厲害，還會彈鋼琴，而且每天早餐都做得很好吃，最重要的是爺爺很疼安安」

「安安真棒！」

「老師還說爺爺是一個很厲害的音樂家，做了好多好多好聽的歌曲呢，我本來不相信，後來爸爸來接我，我問了他，爸爸說我從小聽到現在的歌就都事爺爺做的」

安安靠在知勳的懷裡嘟起小嘴說

「爺爺真壞，有這個秘密都不跟我說」

知勳看到這可愛模樣，忍不住露出寵溺的笑，摸了摸安安的頭

「是，爺爺壞，那爺爺告訴你一個秘密，把耳朵靠過來」

在安安的耳邊說了悄悄話，之間安安聽完興奮的說

「真的嗎？那我要當第一個」

「好爺爺答應你」

微笑著摸著孫女的頭，而順榮依然是坐在一旁維持著一貫道笑容注視著知勳

吃過晚餐坐在沙發上聊了會天，知勳就跟家 人們說累了，就回房休息了，順榮有跟在身後

躺在床上，順榮輕拍著知勳

「知勳真的老了，動不動就覺得累了」

「是啊，我已不再是那個年輕氣盛體力用不完的李知勳了，現在只要稍微做點事，就沒體力了」

知勳往順榮懷裡縮了縮

「我今天把一首曲子做完了，要送給我自己也送給你」

「真的？我會很期待的，一定很好聽，是什麼曲風？」

知勳沒有回應，抬起頭伸手撫摸順榮的臉

「順榮啊，這麼多年了

我已經變成一個滿臉皺紋的老爺爺了

可你依舊看起來如此年輕」

順榮回握知勳的手，雙眼深深的注視著他沒有說話，知勳接著說

「我這輩子跟幸運一點邊都扯不上，我想老天爺大概把我的運氣都用來重新遇見你了，你把我從痛苦的深淵救出，讓我可以重新做人，讓我可以完成夢想，遇見你是我此生最大的幸運了」

知勳緩緩的留下淚水

「可是我恨老天爺，每次都讓我跟幸福擦肩而過，每次我以為可以幸福了，祂卻又再次把幸福從我身邊奪走，也把你從我身邊帶走」

順榮仍是靜靜聽著知勳說著話

「你說過我這雙手你握上了就不會放，你要我好好活著，我做到了，你要我做我想做的事，我也做到了，可你怎麼可以放開這雙手，讓我一個人孤零零的？」

順榮伸手擦掉知勳的淚，心疼不捨和愧疚充滿了心口，卻只有一句話可說

「對不起」

「順榮，我好累，我可不可以不要在稱下去了，我可不可以休息了，我可不可以去你那裡找你了」

順榮只是輕輕的吻住知勳，把知勳抱在懷裡

「睡吧，晚安，我的寶貝」

知勳在順榮的懷裡閉上眼，眼淚仍然不停的流，腦海裡滿載著過去…………


End file.
